Familia postiza
by Nefertari 10
Summary: Ginny tiene un encuentro con alguien de su pasado lo cual pondra muy celoso a Harry, quien ideara un plan para defender lo suyo.


Aquí les dejo esta nueva historia que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo, espero les guste.

**Familia postiza**

Hacía ya algún tiempo que el mundo mágico se encontraba en paz, la guerra había terminado y todos habían tratado de seguir con sus vidas lo mejor que podían, dentro de esos se encontraba nuestro famosos chico de ojos verdes y su pelirroja novia.

Habían salido esa tarde a dar un paseo por el Londres muggle aprovechando que ambos tenían el día libre en la academia de aurores y el equipo para el cual jugaba Ginny, decidieron salir a pasear por un parque de la ciudad que se veía muy tranquilo y se llevaron con ellos al pequeño Teddy quien ya tenía casi unos dos años para que también pasara un tiempo junto a ellos.

Llevaban parte de la mañana, jugando en el pasto y persiguiéndose los unos a los otros para luego derribarse todos juntos y terminar en una guerra de cosquillas, la cual duro hasta que decidieron hacer un descanso para almorzar.

Cuando terminaron con el almuerzo que Kreacher les había empacado Harry se había llevado con él al niño a comprar unos helados dejando a la chica sola en el parque cuidando el lugar que tenían escogido desde la mañana puesto que estaba en ese momento con mucha gente y ellos tenían un lugar bastante privilegiado.

Cuando iban de regreso pudo ver que ella estaba acompañada de quien parecía ser uno de sus novios en el colegio, se encontraba sentada y el puesto que él había conservado a su lado lo ocupaba en ese momento Michael Corner, vio que este hablaba con ella por lo cual decidió quedarse un rato detrás de un árbol cercano a escuchar un poco de lo que este le decía a la chica.

_Vaya Michael así que has estado viajando fuera del país desde que la guerra acabo, eso es genial me imagino que conociste muchos lugares y conociéndote habrás tenia a muchas a tus pies.

_Si, tienes razón en que viaje mucho, pero lo que no paso fue lo de conocer a muchas mujeres, la verdad es que la mayoría del tiempo pensaba en regresar pero más que eso pensaba en ti.

_Michael, lo nuestro termino hace mucho tiempo – dijo la pelirroja – además yo estoy con Harry.

_Ginny yo se que estas con Potter, pero créeme cuando te digo que cada vez que veía a una chica me convencía mas de que a la que quiero es a ti y acepto que dejarte ir fue el peor error que pude haber cometido. Además si me dieras una nueva oportunidad yo se que podría hacerte muy feliz y con el tiempo haría que me quisieras.

Harry que hasta ese momento había estado escuchando detrás de los arboles, sintió algo que hacía varios años creyó haber olvidado, el monstruo que habitaba en su interior cobraba vida otra vez y en esta ocasión reclamaba la sangre del chico al lado de su novia.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir y matarlo a golpes recordó que tenía a su ahijado de la mano y que eso no sería un buen ejemplo para el niño, por lo que pensó inmediatamente en otro plan para alejar al intruso del parque.

Ginny estaba a punto de responderle al chico que no tenía ningún tipo de esperanza con ella cuando vio algo que primero la extraño y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba le causo mucha gracia por lo cual se quedo quieta donde estaba.

Vio como se acercaba Harry con cara de pocos amigos y asesinando al otro chico con la mirada, pero lo que le causaba gracia es que de la mano del chico se encontraba un niño de dos años con el cabello tan rojo como el de ella y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda igual que los de su novio.

_Ya gamos, compaos Vanilla.

_Se dice vainilla Teddy – dijo Harry al llegar frente a los dos chicos.

_Corner?, eres Michael Corner verdad? Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí – decía mientras se acercaba a Ginny y la besaba de forma posesiva en la boca.

_Potter tiempo sin verte, ese es tu hijo? – pregunto el recién llegado.

_Nuestro se llama Teddy y tiene casi dos años – dijo el ojiverde mientras se señalaba a el mismo y a la chica, se sintió bastante feliz cuando la expresión de la cara del otro chico cambio inmediatamente.

_Bueno Ginny fue un gusto haberte encontrado nuevamente y olvida lo que te dije antes, veo que ya no es posible, que seas muy feliz – dijo el otro chico mientras se alejaba del lugar.

_Harry que es todo esto que has montado? – le pregunto una vez estuvieron solos nuevamente.

_Eso es para que ese tonto se olvide de sus estúpidas ideas de querer que tu vuelvas con él, perdió la oportunidad que tuvo, ahora tú estás conmigo y así te quedaras para siempre.

_Bueno señor celoso, si hubieras esperado a ver qué era lo que yo respondía, te hubieras dado cuenta que no había necesidad de hacer nada de eso porque yo misma le hubiera dicho que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, aunque debo reconocer que te ves lindo en ese plan – dijo mientras le daba un beso y cargaba al pequeño niño en brazos.

_Yo se que tu lo hubieras puesto en su lugar, pero esta me pareció una forma más divertida, además mira qué bonito luce Teddy y se puede decir que es nuestro porque somos sus padrinos, así que técnicamente no dije nada que no fuera cierto.

_Bueno debo reconocer que luce muy bien con esos colores en los ojos y el cabello hasta parece que de verdad fuera hijo nuestro, con razón Michael salió huyendo apenad lo vio.

_Ya sabes que le gusta usar tu color de cabello y si te lo quedas mirando fijamente toma el color de los ojos de la otra persona, así que lo hice y los resultados hablan por sí solos – dijo mientras ambos reían.

Luego de charlar un poco mas mientras se comían los helados y veían pasar la tarde el niño estaba tan cansado que se quedo dormido por lo que decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a casa de Harry puesto que ese día ella se quedaría con él para ayudarlo con el pequeño.

Por el camino de regreso mientras encontraban un lugar seguro sin gente para aparecerse caminaban tomados de la mano y en los brazos de Harry iba un dormido Teddy, cualquiera que los viera mientras pasaban no dudaría ni un segundo en que de verdad eran una verdadera familia y ninguno de los dos podían negar que la idea era bastante tentadora, si le hubieran preguntado ambos habrían contestado de la misma forma por lo que en su interior estaban algo ansiosos de que ese momento llegara, habían decidido esperar un poco mas para llegar a ese punto pero lo que no se podía negar es que ambos lo esperaban con ansias en sus corazones, esperaban el momento de la llegada de un pequeño que les perteneciera cien por ciento a ellos.

**FIN**


End file.
